Der Trickster kriegt das schon hin
by samgirl17
Summary: Als Gabriel den schmollenden Castiel in der Garnison vorfindet und erfährt das der ältere Winchester-Bruder der Grund für sein Elend ist, beschliesst er die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und Dean dazu zu bringen sich seine Gefühle einzugestehen. Und wie kann man den starrköpfigen Winchester besser erpressen, als wenn man das Leben von seinem Bruder Sam aufs Spiel setzt...


Zusammenfassung:

Als Gabriel den schmollenden Castiel in der Garnison vorfindet und erfährt das der ältere Winchester-Bruder der Grund für sein Elend ist, beschliesst er die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und Dean dazu zu bringen sich seine Gefühle einzugestehen.  
Und wie kann man den starrköpfigen Winchester besser erpressen, als wenn man das Leben von seinem Bruder Sam aufs Spiel setzt…

…

Gabriel lief mit federndem Schritt einen der zahlreichen, steinernen Korridore der Garnison entlang und hielt erst als er am Innenhof des Hauptgebäudes anlangte.  
Er lächelte auf seine üblich verschmitzte Weise und breitete die Arme aus, das Gesicht nach oben zur Sonne gewandt. «Ist es nicht ein herrlicher Tag?» sagte er ohne die Frage an jemanden spezifischen zu richten. Er begann sich im Kreis zu drehen wie ein kleines Kind bis ihm schwindlig wurde und er jauchzend vor dem kleinen Teich in der Mitte des Innenhofs zu stehen kam. Seine Augen folgten einige Augenblicke lang den asiatische Zierkarpfen, die darin schwammen.  
Ein paar Schritte entfernt, auf einer hübschen Marmorbank mit geschwungener Arm -und Rückenlehnen sass eine kauernde Figur, die er sofort als Castiel erkannte. Der unverschämt attraktive Engel schmollte vor sich hin, die Beine fest an die Brust gezogen und das Kinn auf den Knien abgestützt. Sein dunkelbraunes Haar hing ihm in Strähnen in die Stirn und seine durchdringend blauen Augen, waren mit stürmischem Blick auf den Teich gerichtet. Bei diesem Anblick musste Gabriel irritiert die Stirn runzeln. «Was ist los Bruder Herz?» fragte er, mit einem Hauch Sorge in der Stimme. Castiel fuhr zusammen. Er hatte den anderen Engel bis zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht bemerkt. «Nichts…» murmelte er hastig und schaute stur zu Boden.  
Vor Castiel in die Hocke gehend, legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter «Ach komm Cass, etwas stimmt offensichtlich nicht! Mir kannst du's sagen.» Er legte den Kopf schief und versuchte seinen Blick einzufangen. Castiel seufzte meinte dann aber « Es sind die Menschen Gabe sie treiben mich in den Wahnsinn!» Gabriel hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue und schürzte die Lippen  
«Nah gut. Nicht alle Menschen, sondern nur einen…» gab Cass zu. Nach einer langen Pause atmete er hörbar aus und presste zwei Worte hervor. Einen Namen. Einen Namen von dem Gabriel die Nase gestrichen voll hatte. «Dean Winchester» Ihm und seinem Bruder, waren in letzter Zeit alle Anstrengungen der Garnison entgegengekommen. Sie waren die erste Priorität all ihrer Missionen. Inzwischen gab es keinen einzigen Engel oder Dämonen der ihre Namen nicht kannte. Diese verfluchten Winchester Brüder!  
«Aha» machte Gabriel schliesslich, erleichtert, dass er seinen Bruder dazu gebracht hatte sich zu öffnen «Und was genau hat Dean getan um das…» er deutete mit einer allumfassenden Geste auf Cass «zu verantworten?»  
Cass wurde rot und schaute wieder zu Boden «Ich…ehm…also…» stammelte er. «Dean, er… Ich…» Castiel kämpfte um Worte brachte aber keinen kohärenten Satz zustande. «Kann ich es dir einfach zeigen?» flehte er. Gabriel nickte verständnisvoll und liess Castiel zwei Finger an seine Schläfe legen. Das gleissende Licht von Castiels Gnade verschluckte die beiden Engel und plötzlich blickte Gabriel auf eine schon geschehene Szene herab:

Castiel tauchte wie aus dem nicht vor der schäbigen Motel Tür auf. Er kannte diese Art von Motel. Man konnte sie in jedem Staat finden und sie sahen immer genau gleich aus. Rissige Fassade, bröckelnde Tapete, heruntergekommene Zimmer mit hässlichen Bettbezügen und ein ganz spezifischer Geruch, den Cass als eine Mischung von Moder, Schweiss und Plastik wahrnahm. Auf seinen zahlreichen Jagden mit den Winchester-Brüdern, hatte er sie näher kennen gelernt als ihm beliebte. Wie er erfuhr zogen Sam und Dean schon seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter von Motel zu Motel. Die beiden kannten seither kein richtiges zu Hause mehr. Die einzige Konstante war Deans Impala, der wie immer auf einem der Parkplätze auf sie wartete.  
Castiels Atemzüge erschienen als kleine Dunstwolken vor ihm und sein Trenchcoat wirbelte ihm um die Knöchel, als er Rastlos vor der Tür auf und ab ging. Er hatte gewartet bis Sam das Zimmer verlassen hatte um, wie er Dean mitteilte, Börger am nächsten Diner zu holen.  
Castiel wollte nämlich allein mit Dean sprechen. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung als er endlich die Motel Tür aufstiess. Dean sass auf dem Sofa und putze seine Pistolen. Als er Cass kommen hörte fuhr er herum. Das Leben als Jäger hatte seine Sinne geschärft. Dean war immer wachsam und reagierte blitzschnell, wenn er Gefahr lauern spürte. Cass hob unschuldige die Hände und Dean liess die Pistole sinken, die er auf Cass Herz gerichtet hatte. Ein Grinsen kräuselte seine Lippen und seine smaragdgrünen Augen blitzten. «Hallo Dean» sagte Cass in seiner üblich monotonen Stimme und Dean verdrehte die Augen «Hey Cass, was gibt's?». Cass schluckte. Der Grund für sein kommen war kompliziert. Er begriff selbst noch nicht ganz was passiert war, aber etwas Grundlegendes, hatte sich verändert.  
Als man in der Garnison davon gesprochen hatte, dass Dean aus der Hölle gerettet werden musste hatte er sich freiwillig gemeldet. In seiner Faszination für diesen tugendhaften Mann sogar darum gekämpft derjenige zu sein, der Dean aus seiner Verdammnis holen würde. Er hatte seine Schulter gepackt und ihn aus den tiefen der Hölle gezogen. Das Mal, auf seiner Schulter, Zeugnis des Anspruchs, den der Himmel auf Dean genommen hatte.  
Als er sich dann Sam und Dean anschloss hatte er begonnen eine menschliche Seite zu entwickeln. Er war seit Anbeginn der Zeit ein himmlischer Krieger gewesen. Ein Engel des Herren, der Befehle ausführte ohne sie zu hinterfragen, aber dank Dean hatte sich ihm eine neue Perspektive auf die Welt offenbart. Inzwischen würde er alles für den rechtschaffenden man tun. Für die Winchesters, hatte er sein altes Leben aufgeben und sich von seinen Brüdern und Schwestern im Himmel abgewandt. Irgendwann hatte er zu fühlen begonnen. Emotionen waren etwas sehr Neues für den Engel. Als sich beim Gedanken an Dean und Annael alles in ihm zusammenzog, sein Herz schwer wurde und seine Kehle sich zuschnürte hatte er nicht gewusst was mit ihm los war. Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen und es wahr, als hätte jemand seinem Herzen einen Stich versetzt. In seiner Ratlosigkeit hatte er sich an Sam gewandt. Auch wenn er mit Dean eine profundere Beziehung teilte, so hatte er doch auch ein tiefes Vertrauen zu Sam entwickelt. Der Junge mit dem Dämonenblut. Seine Entscheidungen würden bestimmen, ob die Welt unterginge oder nicht. Soviel war den Engeln klar.  
Castiel hatte das Böse in Sam gesehen, als seine Augen sich Schwarz färbten, wie die eines Dämonen. Doch was die Engel nie verstanden hatten war, dass es auch eine andere Seite in Sam gab. Er war von Herzen gut, davon war Castiel überzeugt. Unter dem Machthungrigen Dämonenblut trinkenden Monster lag ein Junge, der seinen Weg verloren hatte. In seiner Verzweiflung und Trauer, als sein Bruder scheinbar für immer in die Hölle verdammt wurde, wandte er sich dunklen Kräften zu. Irregeführt von einer Dämonin konnte er nicht mehr sehen, dass was er tat bösartig war, dass er sich selbst beschmutzte.  
Er hatte Sam also gefragt, ob er wisse was genau er empfand. Er beschrieb ihm so genau wie er konnte, wie er sich fühlte und hoffte darauf, dass der jüngere Winchester ihm weiterhelfen könnte. Sam hatte verständnisvoll genickt «Was du fühlst ist Kummer Castiel. Du bist traurig vielleicht sogar verletzt. Aber was du dich eigentlich fragen solltest ist warum du dich so fühlst. Ist etwas geschehen?» Castiel hatte etwas zögerlich erwidert, dass es vermutlich etwas mit Dean und Annael zu tun hat. Sam hatte einige Minuten nachdenklich geschwiegen und dann sanft gefragt «Cass…kann es sein, dass du eifersüchtig auf Annael bist, weil…weil du etwas für Dean empfindest? Ich weiss das ihr gut Freunde seid und du hast ihm auch schon oft das Leben gerettet aber kann es sein, dass du mehr als Freundschaft für ihn fühlst?» Castiel war sprachlos. War das was er führ Dean empfand wirklich mehr als Freundschaft? Er überlegte angestrengt, wie er sich ihn Deans Gegenwart fühlte. Er wusste, dass er ihn für seinen Kampfgeist und seine Hingabe zum Guten bewunderte. Das war der Grund, weshalb er sich vom Himmel abgewandt hatte um Seite an Seite mit Dean zu kämpfen. Aber war da mehr? Er hatte gemerkt, dass Sein Herz einen Satz machte wann immer Dean den Raum betrat und er wusste, dass ihm immer ganz warm wurde, wenn Dean ihn neckte und mit ihm scherzte. Er wusste auch, dass es ihm den Atem verschlug, wenn er Deans leuchtend grüne Augen sah und, dass er es mochte, wie Dean von Kopf bis Fuss bebte, wenn er lachte oder wie er sich immerzu anmutig, wie ein Raubtier bewegte. Aber hiess das alles, dass er Dean liebte? Er wusste es nicht. «Sam wie fühlt sich Liebe an?» fragte er schliesslich. Ein Schatten fuhr über Sams Gesicht, aber er hatte sich schnell gefasst und lächelte Castiel an «Ich glaube es ist für jeden ein bisschen anders… aber als ich mit Jess zusammen war wusste ich sofort, dass ich nie mehr ohne sie leben wollte. Ich musste immerzu an sie denken und der blosse Gedanke an sie machte mich ganz verrückt. Ich habe die Welt mit ihren Augen gesehen und sie war plötzlich so viel schöner, berauschender und leidenschaftlicher. Ich hätte alles für sie getan und sie hätte alles für mich getan. Zusammen waren wir besser als getrennt, sobald uns das beiden klar wurde war es ganz simpel… Nur Dean weiss davon, aber ich wollte ihr einen Antrag machen. Ich hatte alles schon geplant Cass… aber dann» er brach ab. Der Schmerz in Sams Stimme war unverkennbar. «Es tut mir leid Sam» Er nickte nur und lächelte traurig. «Und was glaubst du? Bist du in meinen Bruder verknallt?» scherzte er um die Stimmung zu erheitern. «Sam, Ich…» begann er verstummte dann aber. «Hey, mach dir nichts draus Cass. Ich versteh schon. Grübel solange du brauchst» «Nein, dass ist es nicht!» sagte Castiel schnell «Ich weiss nur nicht ob er meine Gefühle erwidern wird. Dean wirkt immer so…»  
«stoisch, distanziert, nicht im Einklang mit seinen Gefühlen» half Sam nach «Du hast recht, er leugnet so einiges, aber Cass ich kenne Dean besser als jeder andere Mensch auf dieser Welt und so wie er dich ansieht, hat er bisher nur sehr wenige Menschen angesehen.» Castiel schluckte «Danke Sam, du warst äusserst hilfreich.» und verschwand mit einem Flügelschlag.  
Und hier stand er nun vor Dean, bereit ihn zu konfrontieren…Oder zumindest hatte er sich bereit gefühlt, bevor er eingetreten war. Eine Schweissschicht hatte sich inzwischen über seine Stirn gelegt und er wusste nicht wie er das Gespräch beginnen sollte. «Hey, Erde an Cass. Was ist los? Gibt es Neuigkeiten von den schwanzlosen Deppen im Obergeschoss? Nichts für ungut!» fügte er noch hinzu. Sein jungenhaftes Grinsen war breiter geworden «Nein nichts dergleichen. Ich wollte bloss mit dir sprechen.» sagte Cass hastig «Na dann schiess los.» er räusperte sich nervös und lockerte seine Krawatte, die plötzlich viel zu eng, um seinen Kragen gebunden war «Dean …du ehm du weisst, dass du mir viel bedeutest oder? Dass ich alles für dich und Sam tun würde? Ich will, dass du das weisst.» Dean rappelte sich vom Sofa auf und kam auf ihn zu «Klar weiss ich das Cass» er gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen schlag auf die Schulter «Und das gleiche gilt für dich. Ich weiss ich bin manchmal ein bisschen grob, aber ob du es glaubst oder nicht du bist die erste Person der Sam und ich seit langem vertrauen… deine Freundschaft bedeutet mir viel.» Cass lächelte drehte sich aber ab, um die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen zu verbergen. Freundschaft. Dean dachte nur an Freundschaft. Er legte kurz seine Hand auf Cass Schulter und drückte sie, dann warf er sich seine Lederjacke über die Schultern und scherzte «Aber bevor wir hier rumflennen, wie 15 jährige Mädchen, die zum ersten Mal Titanic schauen geh ich lieber mal und sehe nach wo Sam sich so lange herumtreibt» «Verstehen» sagte Castiel mit rauer Stimme «auf Widersehen» und mit den flattern seiner Flügel war er verschwunden. In grossen Schritten ging Dean zur Tür und schlug sie hinter sich zu. Er schloss die Augen und fuhr sich seufzend durch sein kurzes Haar.

«Ach Castiel, du liebeskranker Narr! Unfassbar…Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft dich in Dean Winchester zu verlieben. Es gibt milliarden Sterblicher und du schnappst dir den kompliziertesten.» rief Gabriel aus als die beiden Engel sich wieder in der Garnison vorfanden. Castiel wollte gerade gekränkt etwas entgegnen als Gabriel beschwichtigend die Hände hob «Ganz ruhig Bruderherz. Ich weiss Bescheid. Ich werde dir helfen. Ehe du es dir versiehst wirst du dich gar nicht mehr vor Dean retten können. Ich werde ihn schon dazu bringen sich seine Gefühle einzugestehen.» Ich bin schliesslich der Trickster fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Er hatte schon einmal einem der Winchester Brüder eine Lektion erteilt. Damals hatte er Sam klar machen wollte, dass Dean sein Schwachpunkt ist. Sam hatte Dean in einer unentrinnbaren Zeitschleife beinahe 100 Mal sterben sehen. Er wusste, dass die beiden alles für einander tun würden. Dean hatte seine Seele für Sam verkauft und 40 Jahre in der Hölle geschmort. Diese Tatsache eröffnete endlos viele Möglichkeiten, um sich selbst einen Spass zu erlauben und gleichzeitig Castiel zu helfen. «Gabriel, ich will nicht, dass du dich einmischst! Ich bereue jetzt schon, dir davon erzählt zu haben» sagte Cass entnervt «Bitte lass es einfach sein.» «Zu spät!» er schnippte mit den Fingern «Mein Plan hat sich schon in Bewegung gesetzt.» und mit diesen Worten liess er Castiel sprachlos stehen und verschwand. «Verdammt noch mal Gabriel» schrie er gen Himmel. Was hatte dieser verfluchte Idiot jetzt vor? Musste er sich sorgen um Dean machen? Zu spät bemerkte Castiel mit einem bitteren Lächeln, er machte sich schon sorgen. Er konnte nur noch hoffen, dass Gabriel tatsächlich helfen und nicht alles zunichtemachen würde.


End file.
